


Bud

by QuailiTea



Category: Ms Fisher's MODern Murder Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: It was a good first episode. I double-drabbled it :)
Relationships: Peregrine Fisher/James Steed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Bud

It’s not entirely a surprise, his desire to kiss her. She is, after all, lovely, charming, absurd, intelligent, and generally most things that he finds attractive in a woman. But the shape of it, the tiny bud of affection that seems to have sprouted up almost overnight, now that is different. He can almost see it there, fragile and pink, bobbing by her lips, tiny green curling leaves the same color as her dressing gown, twining stem the same gentle line as her hair. He wants to lean closer, to examine this new discovery – this new, curious species of feeling that leaves his skin fizzing and his breath impatient. And Detective Steed is nothing if not thorough in his investigative inquiries. He isn’t planning on a cursory inspection. But arranging his ideas takes just fractionally too long and as he decides a course, his course is decided for him by the blare of a horn and a shout and a pot plant. He bites his own lip instead of hers, and Peregrine is gone. For now. He glares at this Eric person, the retreating boot of his stupid station wagon, and a different sort of feeling blooms in his gut.


End file.
